


Silver Rain on a sea of crimson

by mayumi_ako



Series: From the diary of [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumi_ako/pseuds/mayumi_ako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion Fic to "Bathed in Moonlight". Rael has been captivated by an unknown Silver haired Noble. For years, he seeks to meet her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Rain on a sea of crimson

**Disclaimer:**  I can only wish that I own Noblesse, but that would mean they wouldn't be as good looking or the story that good.

* * *

 _White. They were all so white_. Rael thought to himself. The color white never really suited us Kertias, we look better in black- after all, we are always in the shadows.

It had been his habit to roam the gardens when he had no duty to fulfill. The white roses no longer bothered him as it had before, they were no more as snow on the ground.

He walked silently through the field of white till he reached the end of the gate.

Red.

_Silver rain on a sea of crimson._

He shook his head slightly as he tried to suppress the memory of that one night, long ago.

If he admitted it to himself, that was the real reason he kept coming back here- to find a glimpse of her again. Was she truly just an apparition? He never saw her again after that night. After so many decades, he convinced himself that maybe he just imagined her.

He passed a bough of branches and watched as the snow made way to blood. He was greeted by a familiar scene- A single speck of white.

His heart skipped a beat. He blinked, but she was still there.

He tried to move forward but his feet were rooted to the spot. He tried to call out but the words failed him.

 _I must speak with here or else I will be doomed to search for another decade!_ He lips parted to call out to her-

"Rael!"

She glanced up and as if taken by the wind, was gone.

 _Curse him! Why did he have to come at this time!_  He muttered to himself.

"Rael!" his brother said as he materialized by his side, "I have been calling you, why is it that you did not answer?"

Rael ignored him and moved forward, as if in a trance. He plucked a single red rose from the center of the field. He looked up at the cloudless sky and glanced back down at the flower in his hand. There were beads of water on the petals.

 _Tears._ He thought.

_Silver Rain on a sea of crimson._

"Brother," he sighed, "why have you come?" He did not even look up from the rose in his grasp. The thorns pricked his finger and blood was dripping down his wrist.

"The lord has summoned a council," his brother explained, "I need you to look over our lands while I am gone."

"Will you be gone long?" he inquired.

"I am sure I will not be able to come back so soon, "was the reply.

"Is it that serious?"

"I tell you this because I trust your discretion.." Rajak hesitated. "The lord will be appointing new leaders for the Landegre and Loyard clan."

Rael looked up at his words. "What has happened?" he asked.

"That is what I intend to find out." Rajak slipped the mask over his face and turned to go. "Come back at once, I am leaving for now."

* * *

Rael was once again in the gardens, drifting aimlessly among the plants. It seems that he might be the only one wearing down the stone path.

"I told you to look over our lands," A voice said from behind him. "She will not come."

Rael flushed. "What are yo-"

"The one you keep waiting for." Rajak said coldly.

Rael opened his mouth to deny it but was cut off.

"I know of her." He continued. "She will no longer come."

Rael lowered his head and was lost in thought. "You knew of her?" he asked, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"I have been watching you since our father's death," he replied. "I was worried you might be overwhelmed by depression."

"You say you knew of her," Rael clenched his fists, "Yet, you only mention this now?!"

"I only wish to stop this foolishness. I have watched you for countless years, seeking for that which will never be."

"I saw her!" the younger one shouted. "She was here! I saw her after waiting for so long, and she left when you called out my name."

Rael stood trembling, fist clenching and unclenching at his side. "I am willing to wait for another decade to see her again. Next time I will surely know her name."

"What then?" Rajak raised an eyebrow, "What will you do after you have learnt her name?"

Rael remained silent.

"Seira J. Loyard."

"What-"

"That is her name."

"You  _knew_  all along..?!" Rael's voice shook.

"She is the leader of the Loyard Clan."

Rael's eyes widened. "b-but I am sure she is younger than me!"

"She is the last of her clan," he said sadly. "There is no one else."

_Silver Rain on a sea of crimson._

"I must find her at once!" said Rael as he poised to leave.

"And what will you do when you find her? She will not accept your sympathy." Rajak placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Forget about her. Will you abandon your duties and choose her over our clan?"

"I do not understand, Brother."

"You are young. Too swayed by emotions." Said Rajak. "Her clan is doomed. You will only doom yourself with her."

Rajak shrugged the older man's hand. "She helped me keep the shadows at bay, yet it seems I can only cling to darkness." His eyes flashed. "No matter, moonlight needs the darkness for it to burn more brightly."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kinda made my own Noblesse timeline (just for seiraxrael only!) since I'm not sure how everything fits or when they ACTUALLY met. In my timeline, they met roughly when Seira was give or take, a century old. It was at this time that Rael's father passed into eternal sleep and left him a soul weapon. Roughly a few years passed before he sees her again. It is at this time that her parents died and she was instigated the leader of the Loyard Clan. I'm still not sure how to proceed after this. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
